Under the Cherry Blossom Tree
by SilverNeira
Summary: Everything was over; or so they thought. Immigrations are happening in the Spirit World, but to where? Is it possible for humans and Duel monsters to live in peace? Yugi and gang one day appear in a town that feels out of place. Who are the other residents beside the human? Will they be able to stop the the darkness that is coming their way? Find out! YamiXOc
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome to Mystrin

**I know, I know. I shouldn't be creating a new story when I still have one incomplete, but that one will take a long while until it's complete and I do not want this idea which I had for a while to disappear. So I'm putting this down so that I won't forget it. So here it is...**

**Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Welcome to Mystrin**

* * *

_**Third's POV**_

**.:Domino City's Train Station:.**

It was a beautiful day and everything in Domino City was like it has always been. The beginning of summer slowly arrive in Domino City and students from Domino High was beginning to get ready for their first day of summer vacation in the hot stuffy weather. The sun was out and the streets were bustling with those trying to get to their destination or those just hanging around and talking. Somewhere in the city lies a game store called Kame Game.

Inside one of the rooms within the residential part of the building stood a young teen with black, magenta, and blond hair with amethyst eyes. This young boy was Yugi Muto, nephew of Solomon Muto who owned the store. Yugi was currently packing his things into a traveling suitcase for a trip with his friends outside the area. Once he has placed in his last piece of clothing and zips it up. He was satisfied to see that the suitcase was perfectly secured, so he turns around to quickly pick up his duel deck, place it onto his belt before he heave up his luggage and carry it outside his bedroom.

"Yami, are you done yet?" Yugi hollered as he slowly descend down the stairs.

"Almost!" a deep voice shouted in response. Yugi walk into the store part of the building where he could see plentiful of duel monster cards within the glass cases. Behind the counter stood Solomon, Yugi's Grandpa, who was currently reading the morning newspaper.

"Do you have everything you need Yugi?" he asked, looking up from the newspaper.

"Yes Grandpa."

"That's good. Now try to be careful on your trip okay?"

"Okay Grandpa."

"I'm ready." A third voice said as a young teen descend from the staircase. The teen was like a taller and older version of Yugi, but instead of amethyst eyes he has red ruby eyes.

"You be careful too Yami." Solomon said.

"Of course Mr. Muto." Yami replied.

In recent event, after Yugi had defeated Yami in the Ceremonial Battle the gang try to convince Yami to stay with them, but he refused. But suddenly the Egyptian Gods appear before them and agreed that he should stay in the living world with his friends. The others were extremely happy and glad that Yami didn't need to go and that he's staying, but Yami was confused and curious on why he needed to stay. The Gods said that his Ancient Egyptian friends along with the three Gods had agreed that him, staying in this living world, was for the best. Once they had ended their sentences they instantly disappeared. The gang was overjoyed and had celebrated once they had gotten home.

A few days had passed and they shift into a routine. Yami had moved in with Yugi and his grandpa where they made up a story that he was Yugi's long lost brother. So far they were all living peacefully, but despite all the warmth he felt from his friends, sometime Yami would feel a small gap within his heart.

"Now what did I say about calling me that?" Solomon scolded slightly.

"Right, sorry Grandpa," Yami replied a bit awkwardly.

"Come on Yami, Joey and the others are waiting for us at the train station." Yugi urged as he headed towards the door.

"I'm coming Yugi." Yami said as he follows Yugi out the door.

"Have fun you two," Solomon called as he wave goodbye.

"Can you see them Yami?" Yugi asked as he searches among the crowds for their friends.

"No, not yet," Yami replied.

"YUGI! YAMI! OVER HERE!" They heard someone called and glance over to see Joey, Tristan, and Tea near the railway. The two grab their things and head towards them.

"Yugi, Yami, you made it!" Tea said.

"Sorry for being late." Yami said.

"No problem. You're actually a few minutes early."

"That's good to know." Yugi said.

"I still can't believe that Pegasus is doing all of this for us though." Tea said. Last week, Pegasus had come to them with a prize offer of an all-expense paid vacation to a town near the shores. They were a bit skeptical and hesitant at first, but Pegasus urge them to take up on the offer, stating that it was for managing to keep the title of King of Games in tack. Eventually they caved in and happily accept it. I mean who would turn down an all-expense paid vacation. The gang was excited that they could finally get some free time away from all the chaos. From all the saving they did and all the escaping they had to do ranging from evil villains to duelist, they were ready for a vacation.

"Hey Yugi, are you excited or what?" Tristan asked.

"Yes I am, but I can't shake a feeling that something is going to happen." Yugi replied, fidgeting a bit.

Joey notice Yugi's fidgeting and gives him a one arm hug. "Yugi, just relax man. Nothing is going to happen."

"He's right Yugi. There's nothing to worry about." Yami insured the young boy.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait for the train. Just think about all the food we get to eat." Joey exclaimed, drooling a bit.

"Ew Joey, stop drooling." Tea ordered.

"What I can't believe is that Kaiba is coming as well." Tristan put in.

"What? Money bag is coming?" Joey scowled.

"Be nice," Tea said, bonking him on the head.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" Joey half yelled half whined.

"Maybe because you're acting like a baby," Tristan suggested.

"Why you…" Joey said, pouncing on Tristan. That's where they start their usually fighting.

"Oh boy," Tea sighed.

"Look! The train is coming." Yugi stated excitedly, making Joey and Tristan pause in their fighting. It was a commercial sight. One of Joey's hands was pulling on Tristan's cheeks while the other was in a fist being held stop by Tristan. He also has one leg up on his friend's stomach while Tristan was holding on the arm that was pulling on his cheek. True enough the train was coming toward them.

Unscrambling, Joey and Tristan got up and smooth down their clothes before they retrieve their luggages along with the others. The silver train came to a slow screeching halt in front of them, letting out some steam. Then the automatic doors slide open and the gang walk inside with their luggage. Inside they were greeted by a maid and were escorted into a single coach with red carpeted floor, decorated walls, some windows, two leather couches, a glass table, a flat screen TV, an area for the bathroom, 3 beds near the back and a buffet table. Upon seeing the buffet table, Joey and Tristan immediately dive right into it. They start gobbling up the food like vacuums.

"It's so amazing." Yugi commented looking around the coach, "Pegasus must have spent a fortune on this."

"I don't think so. He has a lot of money with a lot of time on his hand. This is probably like buying a marble to him." Yami said.

"Well beside Pegasus' money, look at this couch. It feels so amazing." Tea said, sitting down onto the black leather couches. Yugi follow her example and sat down beside his girlfriend. He and Tea start dating a few days after Yami were allowed to stay with them. Yugi was a bit nervous at first, but Yami had helped him through and he had gathered enough confidants to confess his feeling. After that, he and Tea got together and start dating.

Yami decided to leave the couple alone and went to stand beside one of the windows. Eventually Joey and Tristan join Yugi and Tea on the other couch as Tristan flip through the channels. The trip was full of life and excitement. There were some fights here and there, but everything was fine. The trip they were on usually takes two days to arrive, but because of Pegasus influence and money, they manage to get on a train that cut their trip in half so it would only take a day before they arrive.

They stayed there watching the television for a moment, before they all got up and decide to go explore the other parts of the train. A couple coach down later they had notice that no one beside them was on the train. Continuing their adventuring, they met up with the maid before and ask her why there was no one beside them on board. She replied that Pegasus had booked the whole train. Glad that they have found their answers, everyone went on their merry ways. There wasn't much on the train, but they all manage to find something to keep them all occupied. Later the next day, once everyone had gotten cleaned up and ready, the maid had announced that they would be arriving in a few hours. Everyone sat down onto the couches, except for Yami, to wait out the remaining time.

"Hey Yugi, which town are we going to again?" Joey asked suddenly.

"Um…"

"I believe it was called Mystrin." Yami answered for him. It was an interesting name he had admitted to himself.

"Yeah, that was it." Yugi said.

"I wonder why they call it Mystrin." Tristan wondered.

"I don't know." Yami replied shrugging.

"Maybe the town is magical?" Yugi suggested. Everyone turn to look at him.

"And why do you think that, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Well, the beginning three words can be used to make the word Mystical, so I thought that the town might be magical or mystic."

"That is logical enough, but it could also mean something else."

"She's right; the name might have a history behind it. So it might be connected to that instead." Yami said.

"Maybe you're right…" Yugi muttered.

"Hey look!" Tea shouted excitedly, pointing toward the window beside Yami, "It's the ocean."

True enough there was the ocean right outside the window beside Yami. The sunlight shines upon the water, giving it a sparkling look. The sea water was a clear blue with green streak in it from the sun as it ripples. Yugi and the gang immediately sat up and ran toward the window where they can get a better view.

"Maybe we can go to the beach." Tea said happily.

"That would be great and everything, but we need to find a place to stay." Yami said.

"But I thought Pegasus had all that covered." Joey said confused.

"He provided the money, but we have to find the place to stay." Yugi explained.

"And here I thought we get to relax." Tristan said sighing.

"We do, but that is after we get everything organized." Tea instructed.

"Aw man…" Joey whined.

"Hey you guys, I can see the town." Yami said point out the window. Everyone turn to where he was point and saw the town further ahead.

From the distant they can see that behind the town were mountains surrounding the town in a crescent form, like a barrier. From the middle of the mountains down to the bottom of the mountain and all the way towards the town were vast forests. The forests surround the town and went along side with the mountains. In front of the town, opposite of the mountains, was the ocean and beach. The mountain surrounding the town gave off a secure feeling like a mother wrapping her arms around her child. The town weren't too big, but was high on electronic and electricity like a city would have. It has many stores and buildings, an outside market place, and a fountain in the Central Square.

"Wow, it looks magnificent." Tea awed.

"The mountains give it such a mystical feel to the town." Yugi said. The others nod in agreement. "Is something wrong Yami?" Yugi asked, seeing a look on Yami's face.

The former king glances at Yugi before looking back out of the window. "Nothing's wrong, but I can't help, but get a strange feeling."

"A feeling?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's a good one or a bad one. The place just has a magical feel to it. It feels like something is tugging me towards it."

"Well, I can feel it too, but I'm sure that it is nothing to be worried about." He said touching his chest slightly.

"Yeah….Nothing to worry about….." But yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. The pull was getting stronger the closer they get and becoming less ignorable. It felt like destiny is calling for him. Maybe it has something to do on how the Egyptians Gods had acted. Guess he has to wait and see.

_**~Time Skip~**_

The train soon came to a stop in Mystrin's train station. Everyone got off of the train one by one. Yami was the last one to get off and instantly when his foot touch the ground the tugging feeling vanish, leaving behind a strange lingering feeling. He was confused on why it had gone away like that, but decided to ignore it. After all they are on a vacation. After they got off, they follow the signs within the station to find the exit. The station was crowded like any other train station, but it was less crowded compared to Domino City.

They had to squeeze through many crowds, but they soon manage to get out of the station and into the central square, where many of the locals was bustling about. "Let's start looking for a place to stay you guys," Tea said.

"Yeah, then after we have settle down we can go explore the area," Yugi said.

"Alright let's go!" Joey cheered. The gang start heading toward a random direction of the town and start searching for a place where they could stay. Along the way they did a bit of sightseeing with Joey and Tristan goofing off. It was fun and they had a great time. Later they were back in the town square, taking a short break at the water fountain.

"Hey don't you feel like we're being watched?" Tristan asked.

"Now that you mention it, I feel it too." Tea said.

"Well once I get my hands on that bastard, it will be lights out for him." Joey said scanning the area with narrow eyes.

"I don't think we should worry though. It must be because we're outsiders and not a local." Yugi said.

"I don't think so Yugi," Yami said seriously, "I felt us being watch since we stepped outside of the train station. I too had thought it was because we were outsiders, but I noticed that we're still being watch and not by just one person anymore." Everyone tense and became alert.

"How many do you think is watching us?" Tea asked nervously.

"I'm not too sure, but I can feel their eyes boring into us." Joey replied. Everyone grew weary, not noticing a woman walking up to them.

"Hello," the woman greeted. Everyone snapped their head towards her, surprised that she was there.

"Um hello," Yugi greeted back.

"I see that you're not around here." The woman replied giving a friendly smile.

"Yeah, we're from Domino City and are here on vacation." Yugi explained. The woman went quiet staring Yugi in the eye. She continue to do that, making everyone nervous with her stare especially Yugi, before breaking into a smile.

"Well I hope everything goes well." The woman said before leaving. Immediately after she left, the feeling of being watched disappeared as well. The gang became confused on what had happened, but shrugs it off.

"Come on, I think there's an inn near here." Tea said picking up her luggage. The others follow suit and began heading towards the inn.

What they didn't know was that a few meters away from them a group of locals were watching them. Among the group stood the woman from before, she was smiling, but her eyes were hard and serious. She leans over towards one of the local, a man, and whispers something in his ears before walking away. The man stood there for a second before whispering the message to the other before walk away to spread the news.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Eventually, they come upon an inn. It was the only one that was within the budget they had decided on. The inn was near the Central Square which was very convenient seeing how most activity happens within the square. (See profile for picture of inn). "This look like a great place," Tea said.

"Yeah, it gives you such a homey feel to it." Tristan said.

"Guys, I think we found the perfect place." Yugi said as everyone else nod in agreement.

"My, look what the cat had brought in." A voice said. Everyone turn around to a boy around their age with short brown hair with blue eyes and a smaller boy by his side with black hair and bluish gray eyes. (A/N: You should all know who this is)

"Kaiba, what are you doing here? I thought you won't be here until later." Yugi asked.

"Well I manage to convince Kaiba to come early." Mokuba replied for his brother.

"I don't see why we're here. I'm too busy running my company to stay and do something as pointless as this." Kaiba muttered scowling a bit.

"What was that Money bag? You're lonely without your company nearby?" Joey taunted.

"Shut it, mutt. An imbecilic like you won't be able to understand the concept of running a company."

"What was that?!"

"Boys, let's just go unpack and rest a bit. Tomorrow we can explore this place a bit more." Tea said.

"Whatever woman," Kaiba gruff with arm crossed.

"So where will you be staying Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"Over there," He replied pointing to a building beside the inn. It was one of those big skyscraper-like building which is too small to be a skyscraper, but big enough that when you look at it from the ground it look like one. The building was a light grey color with a big flashy sign. It was so bright that no one can miss it. They even have a red carpet at the door with a bellboy and a doorman as well, opening door for all their guests.

"How can we miss that?" Yugi asked sweat dropping along with everyone else.

"I have no clue," Joey replied.

"So we will be staying here in that hotel right next to yours." Mokuba said.

"Come on let's go, Mokuba," Kaiba said heading toward the building.

"Coming brother," He replied catching up to him, "See ya later." He wave goodbye before following his brother.

"Let's go and get our rooms," Yami said already heading toward the inn. The others quickly grab their luggage and hurry after the former pharaoh.

Opening the door they were greeted with a warm breeze and a sweet fragrance. Everyone sigh in content before they head toward the front desk where a nice looking old lady sat. Her hair was mostly blond with only a few streak of white in it. The lady's eyes were a warm chocolate color that was filled with energy. The lady chuckle slightly before she trains her eyes onto the approaching teens.

"My name is Gabriel and I am the owner of this inn. What is it going to be children?" She asked warmly.

"We would like three rooms please." Tea said politely.

"Certainly, please fill this form out and…" Once everything was ready, they were given keys to their room.

"Bye Gabriel." Yugi said toward the nice old lady before he and the others head towards their given rooms. Gabriel smile at them one last time before she turns solemn. He eyes were sharp and her mouth was in a thin line.

Looking to make sure that they were out of sight, she calmly picks up her phone and dials a certain phone number. She waited a few moments before a familiar 'click' was heard.

"_This is 'Floral' speaking. What is it?"_ a sweet yet serious feminine voice spoke.

"I have five outsiders in my inn near the Central Square. There are four guys and one girl, all of them at teen age."

"… _Good, keep an eye on them. We'll check them out as soon as we can along with the other two. I hardly think they're harmful though so rest assure."_

"Thank you, that is good to know."

"_No problem, have a nice day ma'am."_ The person then hangs up, ending any further conversation. Gabriel places the phone down while sighing softly. "I hope those children don't get hurt. They're such good kids."

**.:Tea's Room:.**

"Hmmm, I wonder if I should go and take a bath…." Tea pondered while unpacking her luggage, "Yeah I think I should. Then after that I should go to bed early so that we can wake up early tomorrow and would have time to explore more." She nods to herself before grabbing her things and head towards the bathroom.

**BAM! CRASH!**

"What the…." She said staring at one of the walls of her bedroom.

**.:Tristan & Joey's Room:.**

"I call this bed," Tristan called plopping onto one of the beds.

"What do you mean you called it?!" Joey shouted.

"I can because I just can."

"What kind of comeback is that?!"

"Well at least I have a comeback."

"I rather say no comeback at all than say a lame one."

"I wouldn't have to say a comeback then if you haven't started this argument!"

"It's because I don't see why you get the good bed!"

"What good bed, they're both the same!"

"Nuh uh, the one you have is much better."

"Too bad then, I'm not giving this bed up to an idiot like you!"

"What did you say?!"

**BAM! CRASH!**

"Uh oh…" They both said, staring at the pile of broken shards that were once a nice looking vase.

**.:Yami & Yugi's Room:.**

"Yugi?" Yami asked sitting casually on one of the beds.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi replied, unpacking his luggage.

"Do you still remember the feeling I told you about?"

"Yes I do. What about it?"

"Somehow the feeling had disappeared once I had stepped onto the platform in the Train's Station."

"Now that you have mentioned it, the feeling is gone for me as well. Why though?" Yugi said sounding slightly confused.

"Hmmm I don't know, but I have a feeling that this vacation is more of a coincidence."

"It does feel like that, but let's forgets about for now. We're on vacation Yami let's just relaxed and go have fun." Yugi smile at Yami and he smiles back.

"I guess you're right. The many years of myself being a Pharaoh must have rendered me in some way."

"I don't blame you though. Even I feel the same way."

"Yeah I guess so."

**BAM! CRASH!**

"What…" Yugi said bewildered, "Was that sound coming from Joey's and Tristan's room?"

"Indeed, it seems so."

They heard stomping before the sound of a door slamming open beside their room. They could hear Tea screaming at the two boys. "WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"N-Nothing Tea," Joey said stuttering.

"We're just playing around," Tristan said nervously while sweating.

"NORMAL PLAYING AROUND DOES NOT MEAN BREAKING EXPENSIVE VASES!"

"AAAAHHHHH~!"

"AAAAHHHHH~!"

**BONK! STOMPING! SLAM!**

The two boys wince at the sounds then look at each other in concern.

"Will those two be ok Yami?"

"I don't think Tea will kill those two….. Maybe knock them unconscious or beat them half to death, but no killing."

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH~!"

"AAAAAAHHHHH~!"

**BONK! SLAM!**

**Silence…**

Yugi and Yami look at each other in concern before shrugging it off. They need to wake up early tomorrow so that they can start exploring. They can worry about those two later.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of it so far! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 : What!

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : What?!**

* * *

_**Next day…**_

Yugi and Yami had woken up and were done getting ready. They both walk out into the hallway and down the stairs toward the office. When they had reached the desk, they saw that Gabriel was working on some paperwork. "Good morning Gabriel." Yugi greeted.

"Good morning." The pharaoh said.

"Good morning you two," she replied, "Are you hungry for some breakfast?"

"Yes please." Yugi said while Yami nod his head.

"Ok the food is in the dining room. All you have to do is walk into the lounge and you'll see it."

"Thank you!" Yugi said, walking away.

"No problem."

"Have a nice day." Yami said before following Yugi. The two soon arrive at the dining room where they saw Joey and Tristan already there eating to their heart content. "Good morning Joey, Tristan." Yugi greeted.

"Good morning Yugi! Good morning Yami!" Joey greeted, "Look at all this food, they taste great!"

"They taste like something those stereotype mothers would make." Tristan joined in.

"They do look good." Yugi said smiling. The two left Joey and Tristan for a second so that they could go get their own breakfast. Yugi's plate has two piece of waffle, with wipe cream and syrup while Yami's plate has scramble eggs, two piece of bacon, two piece of hash browns, and a piece of toast. When they got back, they saw that Tea had joined them with her own plate of food.

"So what was all the noise we heard last night?" Yugi asked the three while taking bites of his waffle. Both Joey and Tristan froze and laugh nervously while sneaking glances at Tea.

"Well," Tea said glaring at the two, "These two idiots happen to knock down a very expensive vase, but luckily Gabriel didn't charge us for it."

"Really?" Yugi said feeling a bit guilty. "I hope it's wasn't an important one."

"Don't be so down Yugi. If Gabriel had said that it wasn't important than it isn't, right?" Yami said who was almost done eating.

"I guess you're right."

"Now that had been cleared up, who's ready to go explore?" Tea asked.

"Yes!" Joey cheered before inhaling the last of his food, which in result made him choke.

**.:Town:.**

The five teens was strolling around the Mystrin, going into stores, taking pictures, you know things tourist would do. They had already gone through many of the streets and decided to go to the open market next. The market was like any open market. The market had many stalls with cloths over them to block the sun away. People were walking around, children were running up and down the street, and people were shouting advertisement. Seeing the sight was nostalgic for Yami. It reminds him of his days as pharaoh in Egypt. The stalls were slightly the same as the one from his time, but were still different, more modern looking.

"Yami are you ok?" Yugi asked the former pharaoh.

"Yes I'm fine Yugi, nothing to worry about." He replied.

"Ok, if you say so."

When they entered the market, they all went separate ways to different side of the area. Tea went over to a stand that sold clothing and accessories, Tristan went over to a stand to look at some model planes and BB guns, and Joey went over to where a stand was selling stuff animals. He was thinking of getting one for his sister, Serenity. Yugi though is over at a stand that sold duel monsters cards and items.

While Yami didn't know where to go, so he decided to just walk around surveying the area, but the walk was interrupted by a small tug in his chest. His eyebrows furrow slightly as he reaches up and rub his chest. It was a weird feeling. He waited for a moment, but there was no more tug. Instead he starts hearing faint whispering that was too low to make out anything. He whirled around and scans the area seeing no one. His heart starts pounding in his ears as he tries to locate the whisper again.

For some reason he felt an urge to find the whispers again and to follow it. Soon enough he starts hearing the whispers again and immediately he sprang into action, running towards it. He weaves through the crowed, hearing the faint whispering growing louder, but was still unclear. Eventually he reaches a small stand filled with different trinkets. The whispering abruptly stop, his heart pounding as the adrenaline slowly disappear until he can hear the street noises again. Calming down, he exhales slowly before looking at the stand. His eyes scan among the many items until he froze, his eyes landing onto a small dark brown, wooden box.

The box was the size of his palm and the wood was a smooth rich dark, almost black, brown color. The edges of the box were smoothed out and on the top was a design. It was a carving of a pair of angel wings that are folded slightly. One angel wings were black while the other is white and there was some more designs on the box. There were small designs on top and on the side of the box. It was small pictures of black or white feather. They were separate from the wings, like it was floating down from the pair of wings. The box was so magnificent. In a trance-like state, Yami reach down and slide his fingers across the smooth surface of the box, feeling the cold material underneath his fingertips. Carefully encircling the box with his hand, he gently picks the item up and inspects it closely.

"A beauty isn't it?" a voice said, jolting Yami out of his daze state, startling him.

"Ah yes it is." Yami said looking up to see the owner of the stand, "Are you selling it?"

"Yes I am sir. It's a beauty and all, but I don't need it. Beside it need a new owner." The guy said waving his hand, "You know that box sir is a music box."

"It is?"

"Yes it is. A fine one with a soothing cheery tune or so I heard. I'd never heard the song myself because-" The guys stop mid-sentence to gawk at the boy. While the man was talking Yami laid his hand on top of the lid and flip it open revealing the inside. Immediately the song starts playing, the small golden cylinder plucking at the steel comb producing a lovely tune. (A/N: For Song See Profile). The guy continues to gape at Yami with his mouth open as Yami stare at him curiously.

"H-How d-did you open that?" The guy asked, stuttering.

Yami shrug. "I don't know. I just open it."

The man stares evenly at Yami before he broke out into a hearty laugh. His laugh draws many stare and some of them look almost relieved. "Why I've never seen anything like this. The box must have chosen you as its owner then. So I'll give it to you, free of charge."

"No I shouldn't."

"Don't worry! Make this old man proud by becoming its owner. It needs a new loving home, so take it."

"Ok thank you very much." Yami said closing the lid of the music box shut.

"No problem. See you later kid. Take care."

"Yes I will. Goodbye." Yami nod at the man before he walk away, carrying the small music box.

Yami soon join Yugi, Joey and Tristan as they waited in a section between the entrance of the market and the Central Square for Tea to be done.

"Hey you guys!" Tea called, "Check these out!"

The boys walk over to see her standing in front of a small stand near the Town Square. On the stand was bunch of different kind of stone accessories or things. The one thing amazing about them was that most of them were shaped into duel monsters. The design on them was very precise and very detailed. "Look its Dark Magician." Yugi exclaimed as he pick up one of the figures. The figure was smooth and seems to be carved out of some sort of dark purple stone

"Amazing, did you do this yourself Mr.…?" Yami asked the owner as he picks up a brown Kuriboh one.

The owner was a muscular old man with grey hair, a mustache, a beard, and bright blue eyes that was full of energy. A large smile was adored on his wrinkly face which radiates friendliness. "Yasuo and no lad I didn't carve it, a best friend of mine did. I'm just here selling them for him. He couldn't do it himself because of certain circumstance." Yasuo replied.

"Is he ok?" Tea asked.

Yasuo gave a hearty laugh. "Oh he's fine, nothing to worry about." Yugi and Yami continue to stare intensely at the figures while the others talk with the old man. The two shared a look before they both went back at staring at the figures. It was strange to have such smoothness to rock figures like those. They all seem so realistic like their creator has put the monsters' personalities right in it. You can almost tell what they're feeling by the way they poses and by the expressions on the faces. They both continue to study the figures as the old man notice their intense gaze.

"Do you believe in Duel monsters?" Yasuo asked the two suddenly. Yugi jump slightly while Yami turn his gaze towards the man.

"W-What?" Yugi asked.

"Do you believe in Duel monsters? Do you believe that they're real?" The man asked again, staring at the two with such intensity in his eyes. In the corner of his eyes, Yami notice some people in the crowd froze for a second before continuing what they were doing before, but seem to be eavesdropping in to their conversation.

"Ummm, well…" Yugi muttered before he was interrupted.

"Are you really going to answer that question Yugi?"

Everyone turn to see Kaiba and Mokuba walking up towards them.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Two figures was wandering around town, greeting the people with warm greetings. One of the figures was a girl with blond hair and light blue eyes. Her hair went pass her shoulder and her bang ends near her chin on either side of her face. She wore a yellow strapped sundress that goes down to her waist then flares out slightly until it reaches her knee. She also wore a straw hat and plain sandals. The other figure was younger than her and had brown hair, bangs that swept to the left and big deep, blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, light brown shorts, white and blue sneakers and a brown newsboy hat. "How are you two been doing?" a man asked them.

"Fine thank you," The girl replied. The boy just smile in greeting to the man, but did not utter a single word.

"Still a silent boy, huh Hana?"

"Yes quite. Kuro is always quiet, but he can talk. It's just that he doesn't want to."

"Well, that's fine. Anyway, has she been doing well?"

"You mean Neira? She's fine, but very busy. I just hope that she won't overwork herself."

"Well, she is a busy gal with everything going on around here. It's not a surprise, but be careful about talking about her."

"Why?"

"It seems that people from outside of the town had arrived in town."

"Oh don't worry; I have already taken accountant of them. I've already gave people permission to speak of the legends."

"You did? Well I'll be, you were already ready for this."

"Yes, yes we are. Actually we're on our way to keep an eye on them and welcome them."

"You are? Well then, be careful and have a nice day."

"Thank you and I also like to thank you for taking us in those years ago."

"Oh it's no problem. Without you guys we would be living in constant fear with ourselves and we won't be able to make such great friends with the other residences."

"Anyway thank you again and goodbye." Hana bowed before taking Kuro's hand and walking away.

"Goodbye and tell Neira I said Hi," The man said waving. Hana nod her head back to the man and walk away. The two continue walking down the streets before turning into an alley. Weaving through the streets and alley ways they appear out of an alley and saw Yugi and the Gang with Yasuo. They both kept to the shadows, but were close enough to hear what they're saying.

"Are you really going to answer that question Yugi?" a teen said as him and another boy approaches the group.

_**Back to Yugi and the Gang…**_

"Kaiba, Mokuba," Yugi said as the two approaches them.

"It's nice to see you Kaiba." Yami greeted.

"So you don't believe Duel Monsters are real?" Yasuo asked again, gaining the attentions of everyone.

"Umm," Yugi said uncertainly looking at his friends.

"It doesn't matter, you'll see some soon enough if you're staying here for a while." Yasuo said dismissingly.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked curiously.

"Do you see that over there," Yasuo said seriously as he pointed to the huge mansion over by the mountains.

"You mean the mansion." Joey said questionably.

Yasuo nods and the mood seem to grow tense. "Let me tell you the recent legends of this town lads and lass. Many years ago our town was small yet peaceful. Everyone would help one another out and everyone was cooperative. That was until our town was attacked by monsters. There were many different kinds, larges ones, small ones, some that look like dragons and some that look like ogres. We found out soon enough that the monster were Duel Monsters! We tried to find out way to stop the attacks, but nothing works. It was a dark age for the town. We were continuously attacked at random times. Everyone lives in fear and no higher authorities would come and help us. They thought we were all insane or gone crazy! There was nothing we could do, but eventually someone came to our pitiful little town and we gave the person the name Shi no Tenshi (Death Angel). The Shi no Tenshi along with its two Guardians saved our town. We even became friends with some of the Duel Monsters! Can't you believe it! Our town soon start to repair itself and prospered with the help of the Shi no Tenshi. Without Shi no Tenshi's help, our town would had be long gone."

Kaiba scoff. "That sounds idiotic. Something like that did not happen."

"Why, it did happened lad. My friend who created these figurines was a Duel Monster himself, he was a **Wulf the Lightsworn Beast**, but we call him Wulfruss."

"You mean a Duel Monster created these!" Yugi said with wonder.

"Ay my friend, also the Shi no Tenshi is still alive and is currently living in the same mansion I had pointed to before."

"You mean the Shi no Tenshi is actually real?" Tristan said slightly shakily.

"Yes, as real as you and me my friend."

"How's that possible?" Joey said in disbelief, "How could Duel Monsters get into this world? I thought we had taken care of that."

There is a pause before Yasuo broke the silence.

"You know quite a bit about Duel Monsters." Yasuo mused.

Yugi and Yami shares a look before Yugi says, "Yes, we've encountered many incidents with the mysteries behind Duel Monsters."

"Really…" Yasuo said before booming out a laugh, "I knew there was something about you guys. Hey why don't I introduce you guys to the two Guardians? Maybe you'll get your questions answer and if you're lucky, you might even get to meet the Shi no Tenshi."

"No need for that Yasuo." A voice said. Everyone turn to see a blond girl around their age wearing a sundress and a straw hat. Beside her was a brown haired boy wearing a T-shirt, brown shorts and a brown newsboy hat that's around Mokuba's age.

"Hana! Kuro!" Yasuo greeted loudly as he got up and gave the two a big bear hug.

"It's….nice…..to…s-see….you again." The girl wheezed while the boy made a small noise at the back of his throat. Yasuo let go of the two before ushering them to where Yugi and his friends are at.

"Let me introduce you guys to the two Guardians I've been telling you about! Yugi and friends meet Hana and Kuro." Yasuo said proudly.

"You mean these two were with the Shi no Tenshi?" Tea said doubtfully.

"Why yes we are." The girl named Hana said, "The Shi no Tenshi and us are great friends."

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Yami Muto and my friends here are Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba." Yami introduced.

"Hello," Hana greet politely while Kuro just gave a friendly wave.

"So is the legend really true?" Yugi asked.

"Well-" Before Hana could say anything else she got interrupted by people in the Square screaming and shouting. Everyone glance over and saw the locals running away from a forming, swirling, dark purple portal. A monster half lion and half panther, holding up a blue shield and a red lance, pounced out of the portal.

"It's **Beast King Barbaros**!" Yugi shouted remembering one of their encounters with the beast. The beast roared and starts demolishing the surrounding area, sending piece of rubbish flying. All the humans were running, but not necessary panicking. Some of the men were shouting out orders to everyone while the children were running in group with determination on their faces like being attacked by a monster was a natural thing for them.

"What's going on?!" Tea shouted over the racket.

"Watch out!" Hana suddenly shouted when she notice a piece of debris soars towards the two Kaiba brothers. The others shouted in surprise as she and Kuro tackled the brothers to the ground and the debris landed where they were just standing.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked as they waited for the dust to clear. Once it was cleared they, excluding Yasuo, gasped in shock. Seto glance down at the girl lying across his stomach and notice something. Hana's straw hat was gone and on top of her head were two neko ears and under her dress was a tail that goes with it. Hana groaned before slowly sitting up.

"Ow my head," she groaned.

Kuro also sat up and the others notice that he too has ears and tail as well, but instead of neko ears they were dog ears. Hana glance up and notice everyone's stunned faces. She was confused at first before she notices her hat lying a few meters away. Eyes widening she patted her head and felt the appendages that were her ears and look over to Kuro to see the same has happen to him as well.

"Um we can explain." Hana said nervously.

"Why do you have neko ears?!" Joey shouted. Before she can explain there was another loud crash and they got back to the beast storming through the town.

"What are we going to do?!" Tristan asked.

Yasuo gave a hearty laugh. "Don't worry lad, reinforcements are here!"

Sure enough another portal opens up, but this time blue. Out march some Duel Monsters and some humans with different animal counterparts similar to Hana and Kuro. A white Puma stood out at the front leading the group towards the beast. Once they reach the creature they immediately attack the beast. They attack the creature and the beast fought back, but it was completely outnumbered and was overpowered. Seeing the creature down they threw on a purple glowing net on top of the creature. The beast struggle against the net, but was electrocuted. Despite that, it doesn't reduce its struggling. Meanwhile some of the group start pushing the creature towards the blue portal they just came out of. Eventually they got the creature through the portal and the rest disappear after it. The portal slowly close and after a pause, the local got out of their hiding spot and got on with their live while cleaning up the mess.

Yugi and his friends stood stunned at what just occur. "What just happen…?" Tea said breaking the silence.

"Please tell me that I'm going insane and that I did not just saw a duel monster raiding the town." Joey said.

"If you're going insane than I am too buddy," Tristan said. Hana and Kuro glance nervously towards each other and seem to be communicating.

"But Kuro, we can't do that! She wouldn't like it one bit!"

"…"

"She won't believe us."

"…."

"She might even kill us!"

"…."

"I know she won't actually kill us, but still!"

"Um, can we join in with the conversation as well?" Tristan asked.

Hana and Kuro look up to see that the group was staring at them questionably.

"Y-Yes?"

"Can you please tell us what had happened?!" Joey yelled making Hana flinch. Next thing you know, Joey was on the ground nursing his sore head.

"Stop it Joey! You're scaring her!" Tea shouted.

"But seriously, what happened." Yugi said.

Hana let out a nervous laugh while glancing at Kuro and Yasuo, who both gave a nod, before sighing and her shoulder slump in defeat.

"Fine….Why don't we start heading towards the mansions and I'll tell you what happened along the way." Hana twirl around before leading the group through town. The other follows obediently behind her, even Kaiba who was curious about what happened and why the girl has neko ears. It wasn't long before they arrived in front of a tall steel gate. Beyond the gate were a dirt path and trees, lots and lots of trees.

"The walls," Hana spoke, "goes around most of the town, separating the town from the forestry and mountains."

"Why's that?" Mokuba asked.

"For safety purposes," Hana said before opening the gate and walking in. The group follow in after her. The forest around them was tall and loam over everyone. The forest gave off a secure and warm feeling instead of an eerie dark kind that they had suspected.

"So, will you tell us what happen?" Yugi asked.

"You heard the legend from Yasuo, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was true that the locals here and the Duel Monsters get along with each other. We even have a town somewhere among the forest where the Duel Monsters live."

"Really? How?"

"Well, just like us, the monsters immigrated to our world."

"Really?!"

"Yes, they had used a portal and immigrated here long before we had arrived, but because the humans were afraid of them they had to live in the forest without food or shelter."

"How sad," Tea said.

"Indeed it was. You should have seen what the town looked before the Shi no Tenshi arrived. It was a disaster that was until Shi no Tenshi came. We arrived in this town and she helped both humans and monsters and made it so that everyone could live together. She's basically the ruler. She made it so that the Duel monsters are running like an actual town. There were those who made products, stores, buildings, families, schools, children, etc. and there were some warriors who became part of the protection group or army. You saw some of them today, during the attack."

"What about the humans with animal counterparts? What about you two?!" Joey asked.

"….We would appreciate it if you would keep this a secret, but we are all experiments created by evil, mad scientists." Hana said shocking everyone, except Yasuo, into a stop.

Noticing that everyone else was not with her, she coolly turns around and stares at them.

"Yes, experiments, monster, demons, whatever you want to call it, but let me tell you something. It was because of Shi no Tenshi that we are alive, free and have a place we could call home. So if there are any insults towards our master or friends, we won't hesitate to hurt you."

Joey and Tristan visually gulped as the rest looked slightly frightened. See their looks, Hana sighed before smiling brightly. "Don't worry; I think you will all do fine. There's a lot more things, but I'll save that for later."

With that she and the rest continue their journey.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! R&R!**


End file.
